Love Like Poison
by Zyala Kimizowa
Summary: Blaze, a black and silver arcanine, is in a love situation between other pokemon and his trainer... Oh boy!


Hello this is my first attempt at a sex story or lemon. It's a pokephilia story and pokemon on pokemon so if your not into that kinda thing I suggest you leave now…

Chapter 1

Blaze walked over to a small pool and looked at his reflection, then sighed. He had always hoped that when he checked his reflection the next time he'd be normal, but he never was. You see Blaze is an Arcanine, but not like all the others. Blaze is black instead of orange, and has silver stripes. He was always teased by the other male arcanines, and favored by the females. But to put an end to all the teasing, one day he let himself get caught by a nice, young trainer named Vivian. And it really wasn't a bad thing, I mean she was always nice to him and took excellent care, but he still wished to be a normal arcanine in the wild.

Vivian had dropped him off at the daycare while she got ready to go to a costume party with a bunch of her friends. The theme was "Humans dress as pokemon and pokemon as humans." Although Blaze was well mannered and behaved, he didn't see her taking him to the party. He saw he taking her Machoke, or another pokemon that could be more easily disguised as a human, but not him. As he turned from the pool he caught the eye of a pretty young arcanine across the forest area. As he stared into her eyes he felt a foreign feeling, a stirring inside him that made him want to see more than just her pretty face. She noticed the feeling creep across his face and smiled at him naughtily, which in return only made him want even more. She started to sprint over to where he stood by the pool, but tripped and sent them both tumbling into the frigid waters below. She immediately bolted out of the water while he slowly crept out behind her. They burst into laughter of the accident as they shake off the access water. After a minute or two they regain their composure and she introduces herself. "Hello handsome, my name is Rose. What's yours?" Blaze shifts his wait subconsciously and answers, "It's Blaze," he thinks for a minute then finishes cunningly, "like the way you set my heart." She smiles with amusement and turns to walk telling him to follow by running her tail underneath his chin playfully. He follows her to a large cave opening, which she then tells him that he'll lose her in the cave so he needs to stay as far right as possible. It doesn't take long before she's out of sight and he's stumbling around in the dark, he found the wall on the right side and followed it until he got to a moonlit chamber with only her in the center of it. He stands still taking in all of the beauty of the place before he snaps back to reality at the sound of her voice. "This is my favorite spot in the whole daycare center." She said in a seductive voice. "Why's that?" He asked back. "Because the beauty of this place really makes my beauty shine, doesn't it?" She asked still in her seductive voice. He stared at her for a minute then answered matching her seductive tone, "It does, but what did you have planned after you got me this far?" She was taken by surprise by his question, and he took this time to steal her lips in a kiss. He forced his tongue past the boundaries of his own mouth into hers. He found her tongue and stroked it with his own which in return made her release a moan. She broke the kiss and pushed him onto his back, and started to lick his erected dick. A loud moan escaped his mouth, and she shifted her position on top of him. She took six inches of his cock in her mouth and started to move her head up and down on the long, hard shaft. She licked the head in a circular motion while she bobbed her head on the shaft. Blaze bit off a moan and brought his mouth up to her clit, then he plunged his tongue deep inside her vagina. She released her mouth from his cock and a loud, deep moan escaped past her lips. Blaze continued to lick aggressively at her clit until she gave way from pleasure and cum all over his face. She was surprised that he swallowed the amount he caught in his mouth. She was now determined not to be the only one to climax and moved her head even faster on his pulsing dick until an immense hot, creamy substance shot out, and she swallowed every ounce of it. She removed her head from his dick to see that he was already ready to go again. He shifted their positions to where he was on top with his cock positioned to penetrate her pussy, then he looked at her to see if she was ready. She gave a small curt nod, and he forced it into her tight entrance. They both moaned aloud and he kept thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder. He soon became tired and started panting heavily, while she still moaned and howled from ecstasy. After about ten minutes he felt the familiar swelling feeling in his cock and knew he was about to cum again, so he quickened his pace considerably and she felt it. She screamed as loud as she could which echoed throughout the whole cave as they came in unison. He went to pull away but she kept him in until he deflated. They laid there, her head on his chest, until they fell asleep. He woke up first and noticed she was still in a sound sleep, so he decided to leave the cave. It was easier to navigate through the cave in the daylight and he was standing at the mouth in no time. While he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light outside the cave, he thought he saw a human like shape in the distance. He noticed it was approaching him as his vision came into focus, and he saw it was Vivian. He started to sprint towards her and semi-tackled her when he jumped for her arms. " Blaze! How where you? " She asked him while she slipped a translator collar on his neck. "Just fine. How was your party Vivian?" Blaze asked giving her cheek a lick. " It was moved to tonight because the hostess' pokemon were sick." Vivian said, "That's why I came to get you!" Vivian finished.


End file.
